


Newt Scamander Reader-Inserts

by hallaratthemoon (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universes, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hallaratthemoon
Summary: A variety of Newt Scamander x Reader works that I have written out on my Tumblr. Most of these are based off prompts I have been sent.





	1. Not So Teacher's Pet

“You did what?”

Rolling your eyes, you shift beside your friend as he stops typing on his laptop and stares at you incredulously. “I gave a teacher a pack of pens and was suspended.”

Newt frowns, setting his computer on your desk and turning to face you directly. “Th-that doesn’t make a lot of…sense. Did you do something else? Does this teacher hate you?”

You groan and roll onto your back, head hanging off the side of your bed. “I don’t know! I gave them to her and she just-just turned red! Like a tomato! She said I was, and I quote, ‘making a mockery of her teaching’. Then she suspended me.”

“I didn’t even know you could get suspended in university,” Newt mutters, shifting on your bed so he can lie down like you are.

Turning to look at him, you smile at seeing his curly mess of hair dangling towards the ground. “Neither did I. I suppose she dislikes the idea of me giving her pens that are glittery.”

“Now see, _that_ could be the reason that you got suspended.”

You both laugh, smiles on your faces as you look at each other. “I guess so. This just means I have all the time in the world to come by your classes and bother you from outside the door.”

Newt lets out a low groan, closing his eyes. “Please don’t. I’ve all ready gotten in enough trouble from you doing that during a test.”

Patting his cheek, you pucker your lips and then smirk. “No promises.”


	2. Bookish Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I really had a hankering for some Newt Scamander writing. Also, I thought this fit perfectly with him. While I know historically it was hard for a woman to get a job during the 1920′s, for all purposes of this fic, the reader is the owner of a bookstore.

When one owns a bookstore, one anticipates meeting a conglomeration of people, customers or other included. There are those who are the frequent buyers, the ones who are there purely for the aesthetic, those who just sit and stare at you as you work. Then there are the few who are looking for obscure books you’ve never heard of, the ones who want books that haven’t even been around in centuries. On the rare occasion, someone comes in asking for recommendations, or directions, or maybe – just _maybe_ – they have no questions at all and just wander the entire store wearing some odd garb.

Basically, you’ve seen all of these and still have not had the chance to meet someone worthwhile. Every person that has passed through those doors since the day you started working at the local bookstore at sixteen to now, a good six years later, has been…unimportant in the grand scheme of things. Sure, they’re interesting, to say the least, but they had left no mark with you. No spark of interest or charisma. The adventure you have been waiting to walk through your door has yet to do that. Which is rather unsatisfying, to say the least.

Flipping another page of the book you’ve been reading, the bell over the door rings, causing you to look up. A smile pulls at your lips, a force of habit at this point. “Good morning! Is there anything I can help you with today, sir?”

The man, dressed in a rather nice, royal blue coat stares at you a moment before clearing his throat. “Umm, yes. I’m looking for…well, a rather small creature, actually. He’s run off and I can’t seem to find him. He likes…shiny things,” he trails off, staring at something just over your shoulder.

You start to turn to see what he’s seeing, only to be grasped gently by the wrist. “Did you kn-know that you…you have th-the prettiest…smile? It-it is breathtaking.”

A blush grows on your cheeks as you look down at your hands, clearing your throat after a moment of silence. “Thank you, sir, but I don’t think that is appropriate, given that I’m an unmarried woman. If you don’t mind removing your hand from me, please.”

It seems to register a moment later that what he was doing was indeed inappropriate, and the man gently pulls away his hand, flushing darkly as he hangs his head. You can see him clutch rather tightly to the briefcase he’s carrying, making you wonder where he was going at this time of day.

“Of course, you’re entirely right. I apologize for my forwardness,” he mutters, eyes still downcast.

Rather than bring more light to the topic, you merely nod and turn around, searching for whatever he might have been looking for. “How can I help you, Mister…?”

“Scamander. Newt Scamander. I’m looking for a…. well he is…it’s rather hard to explain. He’s…small, and mischievous. He rather likes shiny things and…is black? A bit fluffy,” Newt explains, rubbing at his neck and setting down the briefcase he was carrying.

Humming in response, you turn to look at him, raising a brow in question. “You’re looking for a Niffler? I thought they only existed in Britain. What is one doing here in New York?” When Newt doesn’t respond, you merely put a hand on your hip and laugh softly. “You really brought a Niffler with you? Oh goodness, and you let it loose in New York of all places.”

Newt suddenly lets out a disgruntled sort of laugh, making you look at him over your shoulder. “You know about Niffler’s?”

“Of course! My mother and father were from Britain, and my mother was a witch. Kind of a shock for my father, but he got over it relatively fast. Then we moved here after I was born,” you say offhandedly, starting to search for the pesky little Niffler.

Newt still is in shock, following after you slowly, but unable to speak. While his brain might be throwing out question after question, his mouth stays tightly shut, and his eyes are too focused on looking over your figure to do much in way of finding the Niffler. He’s only been in New York a day or so, yet you were the most beautiful person he had seen so far. You stop suddenly, causing Newt to bump into you, making your arms pinwheel before you both end up crashing to the floor, scaring the Niffler away.

“Well that’s just fantastic! If you don’t mind getting off of me, Mister Scamander, I would like very much to find that little bugger and get whatever he might have stolen from me,” you complain, wiggling underneath the shocked magizoologist, who merely stares at you.

Your hair is a mess at this point, twisted curls hanging in your eyes, cheeks flushed and shirt unbuttoned a bit. He’s never seen someone look so…perfect in his life, but when you give him the hardest glare you can muster, he’s jumping to his feet and helping you stand.

“I apologize, miss…I never did catch your name, actually,” he states, following you as you dust yourself off and hike up your skirts to try and catch up to the beast tormenting your establishment.

“Y/N Y/L/N, though most just call me Y/N. Now, if you don’t mind, Mister Scamander, could you please usher anyone here out and lock the front door? I would like to keep this pesky monster inside the building without causing a ruckus with my customers,” you say in a huff, turning to look at him, more hair falling from the tight bun on top of your head.

Newt gapes, mouth opening and closing much like a fish’s before he can form words. “Right! Of course, Miss Y/N.” With that, he runs off, starting to move people towards the door and keeping an eye out for the Niffler.

Once everyone is gone, he pulls out his wand, hearing you yell from somewhere in the bookstore. The sound of something crashing has him running in your direction, grumbling about troublesome Niffler’s. An adventure was sure to begin with Newt Scamander.


	3. Bookish Love II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I really had a hankering for some Newt Scamander writing. Also, I thought this fit perfectly with him. While I know historically it was hard for a woman to get a job during the 1920′s, for all purposes of this fic, the reader is the owner of a bookstore.

Since the Niffler situation, you had yet to see Newt Scamander. No matter how many times you told yourself he would not be walking back through your door again, your head still shot up whenever the bell would ring, hoping it was him. It never was, and you slowly begin to lose hope when three weeks have past and not a whisper of his breath met you as you worked.

Rubbing at your eyes, you yawn and place a new book upon the shelf in front of the store, the rain outside pattering against the sidewalk. It was cold and dreary, and had been cold and dreary for nearly two days now. You yawn again, stretching your arms high above your head as you think about how nice it would be to just take a little cat nap. Just a short one, to replenish your energy. The bell above the door rings, but you don’t turn to see who’s walked in.

“Afternoon, please feel free to ask any questions. Otherwise, the place is yours to peruse,” you quip, oddly put off by the weather.

You used to adore rainy days, which left you indoors and curled up with a good book and cup of tea, but now you despised them. The cold made you ache and every pair of boots ended up clogged with water. The love you once had for this weather, reminding you dearly of England, was gone, blown away by the winds that smacked you with sheets of rain. Trailing your fingers over the spines of the worn books, you barely notice the stranger who wandered in. He’s staring at you intently, almost like he’s trying to memorize your features, and you quickly turn your head to glower at him.

“Newt.”

His name rolls off your tongue as if it were a prayer, and he feels heat rush to his chest at the way you say it. Licking his lips, his hand flexes around the handle of his briefcase before he sets it down and shakes out his coat. Neither of you speak after that, just staring at the other in awe. Newt had missed this place, with its many shelves, cats and you. Especially you. He couldn’t imagine a place he would rather be than right here with you. Even his briefcase and beasts seemed slightly dimmer without you there. Not that he would ever say as much to anyone who asked.

Clearing your throat and brushing aside a strand of hair, you smile softly at him. “What brings you back here, Mr. Scamander?”

He follows you with his eyes as you make your way around him and to the register. Turning sharply, he almost trips, hands slamming down on the counter top and making you jump in surprise. Both of you stand there, shocked and slightly concerned before laughter brims from between your lips. Newt feels his face heat up at the sound, but it quickly disappears when he sees how beautiful you look, head tipped back and eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“A-are yo-u all r-i-ght?” You manage to get the question out between giggles, shaking with the force of them.

“Y-yes, quite…quite all ri-ght. I actually came to…to speak with…you. I-I wanted t-to tha-ank you fo-for he-lping with the N-n-niffler,” he stutters out, straightening up some and fixing his hair.

You hum, watching his long fingers weave through the caramel locks before your eyes dart down to meet his. They’re a bright green, reminding you of sea glass that you find on the oceans in the summer. Another moment and you’re staring around his nose, seeing the small freckles. “Angel kisses.”

Newt blinks, looking at you in utter confusion before turning his head about to see what you meant. “I-what?”

You flush, shaking your head and swallowing thickly. Oh, how foolish you were, thinking such things and stating them without a filter. Newt is still staring at you in question, though he doesn’t speak a word. Finally letting out a huff of air, consequently making some ringlets of hair flutter about your face, you respond.

“Freckles. My mother used to call them angel kisses. Ev-every freckle is a kiss from an angel. Ya know, the closer to heaven you are, the more that you’ve got?”

A blush rises on Newt’s cheeks, tinting not only his face, but his ears as well. They’re dusted a light pink, making you smile softly. Without thinking much of it, you reach forward and drag your finger across his nose. “All these angel kisses. You must be one very holy man.”

That elicits a snort from him, his hand slapping over his mouth as you both stare at one another. You laugh softly before sitting back on your heels and raising a brow at him.

“You never _did_ tell me what you were here for, Newt.” The teasing tone of your voice makes his knees weak, but Newt manages to compose himself before speaking.

“I wa-wante-d t-to ask you i-if you were p-p-p-erhaps free l-later on th-this evening,” he manages to get out, face even darker now that he’s got out the thing he’s been dying to get out for weeks.

You tilt your head, looking at him for a long moment before a grin splits across your face, all but blinding him. “I’d love that very much! Shop closes at five, if you’d like to come by then.”

Rather than opening his mouth again to let some stupid noise come out, Newt just nods, grabbing his briefcase and heading towards the door. You stifle a giggle as he goes to wrench it open and flies back, the wind kicking it in with enough force to soak him from head to toe.

“Better watch out there, Mr. Scamander. This weather might kill you.”

* * *

When you finally close up and lock the door, you find yourself turning right into Newt, who holds an umbrella above his head, covering you both. “Oh! Hello, Mr. Scamander.”

“It’s Newt, Ms. Y/L/N, you know this,” he teases, making you smile.

He seems rather different now, something gleaming in his green eyes and sparking your interest. “Have you been drinking? Or is there a different side of you I wasn’t privy to?”

Newt hooks his arm with yours, shrugging his shoulders as he clutches at his briefcase. “I suppose you’ll never know unless you come with me. I found a rather quaint place just up the street a ways. Very warm, despite this chilly day.”

You let him lead you along, curious as to where this new man had suddenly come from. Either way, you liked Newt, but something about the bashful and awkward man made you more comfortable. Right now, he seemed…off putting. As if he was trying harder than he needed to.

Once at the pub, which you knew quite well, thank you very much, Newt and you manage to find a booth and slide in together, laughing at the squeaking of wet shoes. He shakes out his umbrella, hanging it on the coat rack beside his seat and then turning his attention to you.

“Does this weather remind you of England?”

His question catches you off guard, but you find yourself answering truthfully. “Quite. I wasn’t there very long, but I can remember the rainy days. Of course, the weather here can be fairly similar. I used to love it.” Frowning at the water droplets sliding down the window, you sigh. “’M not sure what happened.”

Newt is quiet for a bit of time before speaking again, slipping back into his soft spoken nature. “I always p-p-preferred the sunny days, m-myself.”

Laughing, you look at him and beam. “Sunny days in England? I don’t recall many of those, but they were nice. Warm and breezy. Lots of birds in the trees.”

He nods, picking up on your attitude and smiling as well. “Yes! And the grassy hills that you could sit on and watch the clouds roll by were nice. I enjoy bringing myself up there on good days and writing. It’s very relaxing.”

You agree, slipping into conversation easily. Newt Scamander was a man of many mysteries, but you rather liked it.


	4. Bookish Love III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I really had a hankering for some Newt Scamander writing. Also, I thought this fit perfectly with him. While I know historically it was hard for a woman to get a job during the 1920′s, for all purposes of this fic, the reader is the owner of a bookstore.

For some time now, you had been feeling… _different_ towards Newt. You didn’t dislike him or anything, but something had changed in your dynamic since that night at the pub. He dropped in more frequently to say hello, usually chattering on about some new creature he had found. It always amazed you, how much he knew and cared for these beasts. It was as if they were his own children, and it brought some fire to your own soul at hearing the passion behind his work.

You longed for that same feeling; for the will to pursue the passion you had been dying to since you were a child. As you’re filing away some of the newer books, you find yourself frowning deeply, suddenly dropping everything to go and find one of the other workers. They stare at you in shock when you hand them the keys to the store.

“I’m retiring. The shop is yours now, or for anyone who wants it. I can’t…I can’t keep living like this,” you finish, feeling a rush of adrenaline as you step away from them. Turning sharply on your heel, you run out of the bookstore, bumping straight into Newt, who stares at you in shock.

Both of you tumble to the ground, his face twisting in pain at the weight of you on top of him. “I am so sorry, Newt! I didn’t see you there.” You’re laughing as you apologize, standing to brush yourself off and help him up.

His own eyes linger on your face, watching a smile radiate from you before he blinks and goes to open the door into the shop. Grasping his wrist before he can grab the handle, you shake your head, pulling him towards the street.

“I quit. Oh, I’ve never felt so alive! It was so drab, seeing that place each and every day.” Without a warning, you spin around and start walking backwards, causing Newt’s brows to shoot up. “I wanted to do something I was passionate about, like you. I’ve always wanted to see the world and write. Perhaps meet someone adventurous and fall in love and just live out my life with them; wandering from place to place without so much as a worry on my mind.”

He’s been quiet this whole time as you spill your guts out onto the pavement for all to see or hear. When you finally pause for air, Newt stops, which causes you to jolt – as you had still been holding his wrist – and fall back into him. Your eyes drift to meet his green ones, which swirl with emotions you haven’t seen before. Every freckle is defined at this distance, standing out against his skin like they were stars in the midnight sky. Glancing down, you focus on his lips, which are chapped, but parted just barely so that he can breathe before words come tumbling out.

“I love…you. I have fo-or quite some time now, and I wanted you to know this before I did something that might make you change your mind about traveling,” Newt states. His hands, calloused and warm, cup the side of your neck and tangle in your hair. Those same lips you had been staring at mere seconds ago crash against yours, much softer than they looked from up close.

Whatever it was that you might have said in response flutters out of your mind as you wrap your arms around his neck, fingers gripping at his silky curls and tugging just barely. It was odd, feeling this much passion from a man who seemed so terrified of human contact. Coming from a man who much preferred his creatures and briefcase to the outside world, this kiss was full of emotions you rarely were witness to, other than your books.

Pulling away for air, you both stare at each other before twin smiles split your faces in two. “I love you as well, Mister Scamander. It would be an honor to…spend my time in your presence.”

With that, he pulls you back in, kissing you gently and laughing when you bump noses. “It would be my pleasure to bring you anywhere your heart desires.”


	5. Monster Hunter Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt x reader insert fluff fic, set in Hogwarts where the reader is the child of a long line of beast hunters who Newt is terribly afraid of until they show how kind they are to random creatures?

Newt Scamander was well aware of your family lineage. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t heard of the rather infamous – famous to most everyone else – Y/L/N family. They were the deadliest and well known “monster hunters” in the wizarding world, stemming as far back as the Vikings. Biting at his bottom lip in frustration, Newt glances up from his book on magical beasts, feeling something akin to rage coursing through his body. Never had he felt such a deep desire to yell at someone as he did whenever he saw you.

Despite both of you being in Hufflepuff, he could never seem to be friendly towards you. Perhaps it was your heritage, or perhaps it was his love for his beasts; most likely, it was a mix of both that left him with a foul taste in his mouth whenever he uttered your name. It didn’t help that you seemed absolutely taken with him and his interest in the magical creatures that he frequently read about.

The oddest part of it all is how utterly _terrified_ Newton Artemis Scamander was of you. No matter how many times you tried talking to him, nor how many times he told himself he was going to march over to you and chew you out for how your family was, he became a quivering mess. Newt would find himself stuttering and spluttering, only managing to get out that he must really be off before slamming his book shut or shoving his things in his bag and racing off. He was an odd sort of Hufflepuff, but you never put that against him.

* * *

Bracing yourself against the gate as your teacher of magical creatures drones on and on about what one must do in order to approach a Hippogriff, you wait anxiously for him to finally allow volunteers. With a bright smile and cheery laugh, he calls out for a volunteer. Your hand is in the air long before anyone else’s, even Newt Scamander’s, and you smile when you’re called forward.

Your teacher repeats the steps necessary to approach a Hippogriff, making sure you understand them before letting you move any closer to the creature. A few paces short of the magnificent beast, you bow, keeping your eyes on the ground and only looking up when you hear awed gasps and clapping. The Hippogriff is kneeling as well, head towards the ground in respect. You beam, tentatively reaching a hand forward to touch it.

Newt watches from the sidelines, eyes wide in surprise at how gentle you’re being with the Hippogriff. He wouldn’t have ever expected such a thing from someone…well, someone like you. After that day, Newt paid more and more attention to you during that class. You were just as fascinated with these beasts as he was, if not more. He found himself losing all the anger he held before with every passing class, wanting nothing more than to get to know you better.

* * *

“Please get with your partner and begin working on the magical creature of your choice. There will be a ten-page parchment and subsequent presentation due for this project,” your teacher states loudly.

You practically skip your way over to Newt, beaming at the freckled boy and offering your hand. “Y/N Y/L/N at your service, Mister Scamander!” His cheeks flush at the way you say his name, causing a giggle to rise in your throat. “What creature would you like to work on for the project?”

Lost in your eyes, he merely hums in response. When you raise a brow at him in question, he flushes even more, the tips of his ears pinking as he looks down at small journal of creatures. “I-I’ve been very interested in Bowtruckles as of recently. P-p-perhaps we cou-ld work on those?”

With that same smile on your lips, you nod, taking out your own journal and flipping to a clean spot as you get ink on your quill. “Absolutely. Tell me all about them.”


	6. Ugliest Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A of your OTP gifts B a hand knit, ugly holiday sweater as a joke. B adores it and wears nothing else for the rest of the month.

A small smile comes onto Newt’s face as you hold the lumpy present in your hands. You hum softly, tongue sticking out as you attempt to decipher what it is before actually opening it. After nearly five minutes of this, Newt breaks, head falling to the side as he prods your side.

“Just open it silly! Better to actually see it than keep guessing!” he states, biting at the inside of his cheek.

You glance at him, surprised by his rather loud statement, fingers working away the magical wrapping paper with care. The small deer run rampant over the package, looking like they had just come from the forest and paraded onto the decorative parchment. Once you’ve set that aside, you take the time to turn back to the lump that sits in your lap. Carefully picking it up, you gasp as it falls down and shows its true intention.

“A sweater?! Oh, Newt, it’s lovely! Thank you so much dear,” you praise. His eyes are wide in shock as you lean over and kiss his cheek.

The whole point of that awful excuse for a sweater was to make you laugh, not to make you _smile_. Well, it would have made you smile, of course, but not in the way you are now. You would have been smiling from laughter, not because you genuinely _liked_ the damn thing. Before he can state that it was all a joke, you’re carefully peeling off the sweater currently on you, making his face burn red in surprise.

After a minute, you’re wearing the atrocious thing, beaming like you had just been given the greatest thing in the world. Newt feels his resolve crumbling, watching you pick up some of the other presents. Perhaps he should just wait to tell you that it was all a silly jest. Yes, that would do best; just wait it out.

* * *

It had been almost a month and Newt had yet to tell you that the sweater was, in fact, a joke. Every morning he would wake to you making breakfast, singing some song while in that god-awful monstrosity that he had created. Tina and Queenie had giggled when he first told them of his plan, but now they merely snickered when he said that you were only wearing that.

“They haven’t taken it off for a month now! I mean, how great could it be? Sometimes, that’s _all_ they have on! No pants or anything! Just the damn sweater!”

On this fine morning, he decides that he has had _enough_ of this relentless torture, and he climbs out of bed with all intentions of telling you the truth. Standing in the doorway to the kitchen, he stays silent as you go about your morning routine, a smile on your face that could outdo any of the stars in the night sky. His heart squeezes at how happy you seem, his palms sweaty as he realizes that he could never take that away from you.

Licking his lips, he steps into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around you and burying his face in your neck. “Mornin’ love. I see you’re wearing the sweater again.”

A laugh bubbles up from your throat as you kiss his hair. “Yes, I really do love it Newt. Thank you for giving me something so heartfelt.” Your words make him smile as he noses at your jaw. Perhaps it was best that he didn’t tell you, he rather liked the sound of that. _Heartfelt gift indeed._


	7. Anonymous Tipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt x Reader fic based in Hogwarts, where Newt gets little annonymous messages about magical creatures,and eventually Newt finds the Reader leaving the notes

Newt blinks, looking around as a piece of parchment falls on top of his book. No one is looking his way, and not a single person is paying attention to him. Bookmarking the page he’s on, Newt snatches the paper up, unfolding it and smiling. _Another note from the stranger_ , he thinks, eyes skimming over what’s written down.

**Did you know that a Clabbert has** **long arms and webbed hands and feet that allow it to move gracefully through the trees? It’s a rather fascinating creature, resembling a frog despite its obvious magical roots. – Creature**

As he turns about to see if anyone is looking at him, Newt quickly pulls out his journal, pinning the parchment to the rest that he kept stored there. He had started receiving them not that long after his second year at Hogwarts, and he adored every new fact that he found out. They were about a range of creatures, from Demiguises’ to Veela’s, each one as fascinating as the last. If he only knew who was sending them to him.

**

It had been some weeks since that last note, and Newt was beginning to wonder if something had happened to the anonymous tipper. Not a single parchment paper had landed on his books or in his lap during a class since then. He’s attempting to concentrate on his Transfiguration homework when a soft tapping begins at the window near his work desk. Glancing up quickly, he sees a small owl with a letter in its mouth, looking rather perturbed by being down in the Hufflepuff commons.

Newt quickly lets in the owl, thanking it as it drops the letter in his hand. Grabbing some of the snacks he keeps around for the creatures, he offers the owl some, which it pecks at before flying back out the window. He sits back down after closing the window, turning over the letter and breaking the seal. When he pulls the paper – pardon, _papers_ – out, a smile dances on his lips at seeing the familiar writing.

**I would like to apologize for not writing for so long, classes have been keeping me rather busy. Due to my lack of factoids as of the last few weeks, I have compiled a large list of creatures and interesting notes on them that I’ve found. Many of them are actually rather exotic, as I managed to get my hands on a book about magical beasts in other countries. I hope you enjoy these new pieces of information as much as I did! – Creature.**

A little sigh escapes his lips as he leans his chin in his hand, staring at the pages of notes. _This person is fascinating. I can’t wait to meet them._

* * *

After that day, Newt puts half of his efforts into finding who this ‘Creature’ person is. Despite Leta’s constant warnings, and obvious distaste towards being ignored for someone he had never met, he refused to listen. Every fiber of his being was desperate to know who it was that had such a deep love for magical creatures like himself.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet one day, his eyes are flittering about the Great Hall, searching to see if someone was writing anything down. Of course, that was rather preposterous to narrow down, as almost everyone in the Great Hall was doing just that in order to finish last minute assignments or write home to family. He bites on his tongue, trying to figure out if there was a way he could narrow down the options when he happens to chance a look towards the far end of one of the tables.

There’s someone furiously trying to tie a note onto an owl’s leg, though it seems the owl is rather upset with the idea of being used in such a small space. Newt blinks a few times, feeling something scratching at the back of his mind. _That owl looks…oddly familiar. Where in Merlin’s name could I have seen it before?_

Just as he’s thinking that he’s figured it out, the owl comes swooping towards him, landing loudly onto his lap and pecking at his plate of food. Clearly it was agitated, and when Newt looks back up, you’re staring at him with a concerned look on your face. Rather than read the note, he takes it from the owl and makes his way over to you.

“Hello. I-I sa-saw you w-writi-ng this and I-I w-w-wanted to s-s-ay…w-w-ould you like to t-talk sometime abo-ut these…facts?”

You stare up at him in shock, a blush on your cheeks at being caught before you nod slowly. “I would love that very much. There’s so many things I’ve wanted to talk to you about, I was just scared you wouldn’t want to interact with someone like myself. As you can see, I can get rather nervous and blabber, and I have such an interest in magical beasts that I just can’t _stop_ talking and-“

Newt laughs softly, making you flush and clamp your mouth shut. “I-it’s quite all right. S-sa-y we go talk about th-them after dinner?”

“That sounds lovely.”


	8. Amortentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt x reader where they are in potions class and they have to make Amortentia together and they get really stunned when they find out the scents have something to do with the other? Then they get really awkward and shy about it and confront each other later in private.

Newt and yourself shift awkwardly, working without speaking much, as you were terrified of mixing up the potion or bumping into one another. A smile breaks onto Newt’s face when you add an ingredient and the whole potion turns pink.

“Ah, very good job Mr. Scamander and Y/L/N! Everyone, gather around so you can see this finished product,” your potions professor calls out, praising you and Newt before gently pushing both of you out of the way.

“Remember students, Amortentia is one of the strongest love potions to exist, but it can only give you the _effects_ of love, it cannot make someone love you. It will smell like the one you love, but we are not to mess around with it, understood?”

Everyone in the room nods, staring at the mixture. A lot of the girls have stepped forward, inhaling softly as to try and catch a whiff of what their true love smelled like. Clapping his hands together, your professor manages to scare them off, and he turns to you and Newt individually.

“Since the two of you created this potion, it is only right that you get to try it out yourselves. Who would like to go first?” Newt and you share a look before he clears his throat and tilts his head down, letting you know you could go first.

Stepping up to the cauldron, you breathe in slowly, glancing at Newt and the other students before tilting your head down. You wave your hand over it, inhaling deeply and biting at your bottom lip. “I smell…fresh dirt, and a piney musk…and cinnamon.”

Your eyes open slowly, your head ducked as you step back, not looking at Newt. It was fair enough to say that any number of boys had the same smell of fresh dirt and musk, but cinnamon? Only Newt had ever told you that he enjoyed having a sprig of it in his morning cocoa and coffee. He was the only boy you were close to that you knew enjoyed having some of it near his bed at night – “It helps me sleep better”.

Newt nods his head, stepping up and doing the same thing you had. His face twists into one of pure bliss. “There’s lavender and just a hint of vanilla.” Stopping for a beat, his brows furrow in confusion as he sniffs again. “I-I’m not entirely sure what this one is, but it kind of smells like…the library. That’s as accurate as I can be.” Neither of you look at each other, fearing what you would see upon looking at each other.

With that, your professor nods, complimenting you both before waving off the class. “Be ready for the test next meeting! I want you to cover all the potions in chapters three to five.”

Scrambling out of the room, students snicker and chance looks at you and Newt on their way. You both slowly pack your things, afraid to speak about what had just happened. Before Newt can get out the words he wants to, you’re scampering out of the room, clutching your books to your chest.

* * *

You’ve seated yourself far in the back of the library when you hear someone clear their throat. Raising your eyes up, you curse internally when you see Newt looking back at you.

“M-may we speak?” he inquires, shifting from foot to foot.

Waving your hand at the chair across from you, you go back to flipping through your potions book, trying to ignore him and study. After a few tense moments of quiet, Newt finally seems to get his courage about him and speaks.

“I-I know what happened in class was…awkward, but I-I wanted to-to tell you that…well, I…I bloody fancy you!”

You jump when he yells out the last part, both of you ducking your head and flushing darkly. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to make that much noise.”

Shaking your head, you bite at your lip and exhale slowly. “Hogsmeade this weekend then?”

“Sounds good.”


	9. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Secret Santa fic w/ Newt.

“Secret Santa? Doesn’t that usually involve…more than two people?” you question, shuffling through the papers on the desk in front of you.

Newt was sitting on the edge of your bed, typing something into Google as he answered you. “Yeah, that’s why I asked Tina, Queenie and Jacob to have a part in it. I wasn’t just going to ask you, silly.” Not taking his eyes off the screen, he taps your nose and smiles.

You sigh softly, shaking your head at your best friend’s antics. He had always wanted to do something like this, but every time he brought it up, there was never enough people to do it. Or there would be a last minute problem and no one had the monetary means to even afford a gift or the supplies for a last minute one. Needless to say, three years of this was enough to deter most anyone else; except Newt Scamander.

“Sounds like a good idea, Newt. When do we find out who we have for Secret Santa?”

As you’re flipping through the pages of his paper, he looks over at you, licking his lips. “We all get a slip of paper with the person’s name on it. Here, this is yours. Everyone else has gotten theirs already.”

Thanking him, you unfold the slip of paper and smile. _Tina, she’s rather easy. I know her very well._ Folding the slip again, you stuff it in your pocket and go back to work. Perhaps this time Newt would manage to pull this off.

* * *

Handing Tina her gift, you kiss her cheek. “Merry Christmas, Tina! I hope you like your gift.” She smiles back at you, ripping apart the wrapping paper and gasping when she sees the new hat you had bought her. “I thought you could wear it with the outfit you bought for the interview in spring.”

She squeezes you in a hug, thanking you over and over before sitting back down. Jacob gives his gift to Newt, Queenie handing hers to Jacob and Tina quickly shoving the pretty gift wrapped box into Queenie’s arms. You blink when Newt hands you a small package, nothing too fancy, but still rather unique compared to everyone else’s.

Carefully unwrapping the gift, you glance at Newt, seeing him fidgeting in his seat. Once the paper is gone, you find yourself staring at a black velvet box, hands shaking while you open it. Inside is a gold locket, and when you pry it apart, there’s a picture of you and Newt on one side, the other engraved.

_For the love of my life._

Your eyes water as you close it and turn to Newt, throwing your arms around him and kissing his freckled cheeks. He chuckles, holding you to him as you whisper that he’s the greatest friend you had. Squeezing you tightly, he manages to say he wants to be more than just friends, causing you to crash your lips to his.

“Of course, you silly.”


End file.
